A metal matrix composite (MMC) is generally made by incorporating a reinforcing material into a metal matrix. For example, a MMC may comprise a ceramic preform that is infiltrated with a metal. A MMC generally has properties and physical characteristics different from metal that may be desirable depending on the application. For example, relative to the metal surrounding an MMC, the MMC may have higher specific strength, a higher Young's modulus, higher temperature resistance, higher transverse stiffness and strength, higher resistance to moisture absorption, higher electrical and thermal conductivity, lower density, and higher wear resistance. The particular physical properties of MMCs are often dependent on the final application and may be modified by changes in both the matrix and metal alloy used.
Vehicles often include disc brakes. A disc brake generally comprises a rotating brake rotor. Calipers having brake pads that squeeze the exterior and interior of the brake rotor to cause friction and reduce the rotation of the brake rotor. During the vehicle braking process there is often a high energy transfer to the frictional surface of the brake rotor which can lead to a rise in temperature.